Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to methods of monitoring rubbing between a rotary part and a stationary part in a rotating turbomachine, monitoring arrangements and turbomachines.
In general, rubbing in a rotating turbomachine is a problem, sometimes a severe problem.
Therefore, in the past, solutions have been conceived for detecting rubbing through acoustic sensors; for example, such solutions are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,947 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,082.
Through the measurement of acoustic emission, it is difficult to understand whether rubbing is damaging the machine or not, which is problematic.